mspaintadventuresfandomcom-20200224-history
Typing quirk
A typing quirk is a systematic method of typing, in almost all cases deviating from the standard usage of punctuation and capitalization, though grammatical rules are generally upheld. While the kids do not consciously choose their quirks, in the culture of the trolls, quirks are highly institutionalized, commonly going as far as using emoticons that more accurately represent the user's personal appearance, substituting letters in a fashion that convey aspects of the user's personality, and other varieties of personalization. The degree to which a person can control his or her quirk is variable and depends on the individual. Quirks are commonly carried over into written text, though they may vary from the standard online usage due to the different medium. In troll culture, seeing writing in a given troll's quirk is considered validation of identity as good as recognition of handwriting. Kids' quirks Trolls' quirks Cherubs' quirks Sprites' quirks w Text Colors Other Quirks *Wayward Vagabond: ALL CAPS AND RUDE ALSO REFERS TO JOHN AS BOY. CALLS JOHN'S ACQUAINTANCES BY THEIR TEXT COLOURS AND RARELY THEIR TITLE. **no caps and polite. (temporary) *Peregrine Mendicant: Regular syntax and grammar. *Aimless Renegade: no caps, sparse punctuation. Often uses slang related to police, crime and punishment, for example refers to jail as the "slammer". *Windswept Questant: Fancy font, perfect syntax and grammar, refers to players by their title. *Spades Slick: No capitalization or punctuation (likely linked to his one-armed status), rude and surly. *Diamonds Droog: Perfect punctuation and syntax. Uses some 1920s-era slang and mannerisms ("Atta girl.") *Hearts Boxcars: All caps, no punctuation, uses "YER" instead of "your" and "you're", as well as "FER" instead of "for". *Clubs Deuce: All caps, normal punctuation, refers to Sollux as "BOY" (similar to Wayward Vagabond). * : LARGE FONT, ALL CAPS WITH PERFECT GRAMMAR. * : Perfect grammar and syntax, . Has a distinctive laugh: "Haa Haa. Hee Hee. Hoo Hoo." He may sometimes use only part of the laugh. * : Fading text, refers to players by their title. Sometimes uses a fancy font. *Jane's Dad: USES ALL CAPS. FREQUENT USE OF PUNCTUATION. *Marquise Spinneret Mindfang: Substitution identical to Vriska's (uses 8 for 'b' and 'ate' sounds), but with no vowel exteeeeeeeension. *Her Imperious Condescension: Similar to Meenah, but with her accent even more exaggerated, typing words phonetically more frequently than Meenah. Generously uses chat abbreviations like 'w' for 'with', which Meenah does only rarely, and uses a lot more slang (generally AAVE). It is worth observing that she is so far the only character to incorporate her quirk in her chat abbreviation: . *Trickster Mode typically causes text to be rendered in all capitals, in flashing pastel colours, with frequent multiplication of letters, words, and punctuation (especially exclamation marks), either by eleven or to achieve a total letter count in the word of eleven, similar to the cherubs. **Other aspects of the player's quirk remain unaffected; for instance Jane still punctuates normally whereas Jake eschews punctuation, and both use their ordinary style of slang. **Dirk's text is completely unaffected by trickster mode. Typing Quirks in other adventures At this point, Problem Sleuth is the only character to have a typing quirk shown in an adventure outside of Homestuck. It is only seen on the unpleasant note he wrote for Demonhead Mobster Kingpin. *Problem Sleuth: lower capitalization, has the tendency of misusing punctuation, what like this for an example. or maybe it's like this? also refers others by their initials (i.e.: dmk, ad, etc.) may also end the sentence with no end punctuation